


心野夜

by suijin2110



Category: all尹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suijin2110/pseuds/suijin2110
Summary: Warning：乳/交、产/乳、跳/蛋、口/交、颜/射、群/p、双/龙、失/禁、Dirty talk





	心野夜

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：乳/交、产/乳、跳/蛋、口/交、颜/射、群/p、双/龙、失/禁、Dirty talk

　　牛仔外套的袖子被脱了一半，两条胳膊软得不像话，以往能徒手碎石的武功现在顶不上用，支配思维的是被放大得有点可怕的触觉和汹涌而至的欲火。  
　　摄像机对着他潮红的脸，黑人的粗大鸡巴往他嘴里怼。他嘴唇蹭上晶亮腥臊的液体，被熏得难受，想偏脸躲开，有人调大了跳蛋的震动频率，那跳蛋还带点电击功能，他身体酥麻，涎液顺着唇角外流，挣扎不了。有人捏着他的腮逼他张嘴，鸡巴直直捅进来抵到他喉咙，还剩了一半没进来。他眼睛泛着泪花，向上看那个胆大包天的昆仑奴。对方嘴里是他听不懂的话，抓着他的头发像要捅进他食管里去。  
　　……林三呢？他很模糊地想。跳蛋被拿出去，换了个尺寸大得有点过分的按摩棒，沾着他流得到处都是的肠液做润滑，整根抵到他肠道深处嗡嗡磨着。他发出含糊的哭叫，被阴茎牢牢堵在喉咙里。  
　　“你让这婊子叫出来啊。”旁边人笑着说。“你看他那骚样，叫出来不知道多浪。”  
　　黑人抽出阴茎，高酋断断续续地喘息呻吟，由着他把粗黑的鸡巴在他脸上磨蹭。后边的按摩棒被人插得更深，在里边恶意搅着，上边仿真的经络纹路在他肠壁摩擦。他本就被吃下去的不知道什么东西搞得碰碰就要有反应，腺体被按摩棒上的凸起这么碾压，前边翘着的性器颤颤射出精液，把底下本就揉得一团乱的被褥沾得更污糟。他不由自主收紧肠道，里边出了更多水，按摩棒被他绞得动不了，拿着按摩棒的人狠狠拍他的屁股，骂起来：“这婊子射了！这么骚别是被干烂了吧？妈的，松开，婊子。”高酋疼得呜呜哭，神经把痛感放大扭曲，反成了爽。他后边实在松不开，对方用力把那东西拔出来，肠壁被狠狠摩擦，前边软着，可怜兮兮地又流出一点白液。  
　　前边那黑人要去摸他的屁股，被笑嘻嘻拦住了：“你干完他就松了，先让我们玩一会儿，你先干他嘴。你看这骚货嘴张着，想吃精液了。”  
　　高酋看不见他们的眉眼官司，在高潮里边没回过神来，下边又被药物搞得起了反应，穴眼翕张着渴求什么，淫水流得大腿光亮亮一片。他一向颇为自得的一头长发这时候成了累赘，明明肌肉酸痛直不起身子又被抓着马尾提起脑袋按在阴茎上。他止不住干呕，反而像是主动吞咽起鸡巴，真的跟个想吃精液的荡妇似的。摄像头这时候对着他后边特写，拍他浪的像女人阴道的穴。有人伸了手指进去搅一搅，笑着骂：“这婊子水这么多，肚子里是不是有子宫啊？操完了要怀上了怎么办？”旁边人把手伸在下边掐揉他奶尖，口里应：“那就操流了呗。你难道让母狗给你生孩子？生出来的不就是小母狗了吗。”高酋没力气，又挣扎想逃，穴道含着的两根手指戳他腺体，他就哭着软下来。他自幼习武胸肌饱满，又贪嘴，好吃好喝胖出一层软肉，鼓胀得像女孩发育中的乳房，被揉着按着，红红一点奶尖陷进白肉里，手松开又立刻招摇地挺出来。  
　　穴道里手指被抽出来，提起他窄窄的胯，摄像头在旁边细细记录，瞧着紫黑的鸡巴被他两团白肉夹着的红穴一点点吃净。他被那炽热的东西烫得哆嗦，身体又实在是渴求极了，不由自主晃起屁股来操干自己。后边人打他泛红的臀，骂：“婊子不要发骚！”他呜呜哭着不敢动了。他腰塌下来，翘着臀被干。他被按摩棒搞得痒得要命，这时候终于被肉做的鸡巴干透了，爽得神智都不清楚，吐着舌尖浪叫。他嘴里吃着那根不知道什么时候被抽出去，那黑人撸几下射在他脸上，高酋下意识闭眼，精液糊在他睫毛上，睁眼就挂下一片白色，舌尖接了浓稠的液体，被他吞下去。他嘴角周围还有精液，没意识地舔食着，摄像机实在舍不下这美景，看他殷红的唇舌吃进浓白的东西。  
　　干他的只有一个，剩下的人就寂寞。说：“翻过来啊，我想玩他奶子。妈的，这么大，是不是能操出奶来啊？”他迷糊着被翻个身，腿开着缠在人家肩上，柔得像没骨头。以前他两腿一扭——就能让这人脖子折成两段。现在不行，现在他没力气，腿不能杀人，只能勾引人杀他。乳肉被揉搓成各种形状，里边涨涨的疼，像是有什么东西积聚着要出来。他奶尖挺得像什么鲜果，圆圆两颗在那里。有人揉捻着，完了几下便去吸吮，高酋慌张起来——似乎有什么东西在打开——他被干到腺体，又骚又媚地叫出来，奶尖被口腔包裹着喷出一小股奶水。他还没意识到发生了什么，一对奶子被用力挤压起来，疼得他居然从快感中拔出一点神智来。他听到捏他奶子那人十分稀奇地出声：“这骚货真有奶！妈的，叫他生个贱种喂奶好了。”他想反驳，但这事一开了头就没个完，他那嫩红的奶尖随着穴道被干的力道断断续续溢出奶水来。他害怕了，想伸手捂住不让它流出来，结果两手被人抓着把乳肉挤在一起，中间的缝隙被夹进来一根阴茎，像干他的穴那样干他奶子。他害怕地低头看，那根鸡巴就奔着他发出淫叫的嘴唇来，逼他吃进一个圆而大的龟头。他被干着嘴巴，脑子还没反应过来，困惑地眨了眨眼，精液从睫毛上随着颤动落下来，又哼哼唧唧地哭。他奶尖流出的奶水浇在干他鸡巴上，又流进他那一条被强行挤出来的沟里，往下洇在床褥的布料里，像一条奶做的溪。  
　　乳肉嫩生生，被磨得疼，红红的一片。后边穴也被操得又疼又爽，嘴里还空着，迷迷糊糊地浪叫。身上被黑皮的手揉搓，留下青紫痕迹。干他奶的那人烦了，放开他还在溢奶的一对好肉，给黑人接过手去。后边正被干着的穴又伸进手指来扩。他遭不住，哭，没人可怜他，又一根鸡巴捅进来，疼得他出不了声，可前边居然兴奋得射了。他穴口居然天赋异禀，或者赖药效太好，没被撑破。他听见干他的人笑说：“这婊子真是天生给人操的。你看，这都没破。”他疼得要命，直到穴里吃进两股精液才回神，泪水流了满面，顺着圆乎乎的脸颊混在精液里流淌。  
　　黑人终于排上队，插进他合不拢的穴里干。他真是天生一副媚骨，里边居然还紧。黑人捅得深，他肚子表面被顶出凸起，觉得五脏六腑都移位，摸着小腹想着肠子要穿了。他这样叫人更兴奋，似乎有意令他摸摸干他的那根鸡巴的形状，叫他又害怕又爽得要射。可他前边翘着又真的射不出来东西，稀里糊涂出了一股液体。旁边人大声嘲笑他像条母狗随地撒尿，他在漫无边际的快感里羞耻起来，又被干得脚趾头都蜷缩起来。  
　　他一点东西都射不出来，在漫长的高潮里快要崩溃。他感到精液打进身体内部，在里边生根发芽。这一拨人都散开了，他蜷在被自己体液弄得一塌糊涂的被子里发着抖。结束了吗？林三呢？他这么想，鼻子一酸，眼泪悄悄流淌。可是他不知道，他岂能找到林三？他岂能在茫茫人海里找一个面目不清的人？


End file.
